Randomly generated Ep 1: steven universe
by Zed02 OxyProx
Summary: So , i recently programmed something to help me make fanfics, but i found out that i could be used to make the entire fanfic and not just help me , so this is episode one of what it made
A/N: Just to inform everyone I don't own any of the Steven universe characters in this story, with the exception of the OC's. Don't steal them.

It was a typical day in Beach city... before the trouble started...

On the day his tower was attacked with milltary force, Stevens son had been sleeping untill 7 am.

Normally he got up at 4 to do his homework, because Steven had raised him as a good boy.

Everyone else was already up.

Emerald, Steven's daughter, was already making them all fried breakfirst with syrup.

Emerald was an best in her class at bio-chemist, her parents were proud. She was going to a school for higher talents and thats all that mattered to them.

They didnt mind that she was a bit wild at times.

At 11, she now knew 6 langerages, one ancient , 2 computer and four sign langerages.

She found it easy, and learnt them with her dad together.

By now, Steven was now up and standing on the porch with his shirt off. He stared out over the wide desert landscape, he was handsome in a rugged kinda way.

Once, long ago, he was ranked one of the best special forces soldiers in the world. He was no longer a soldier, and now lived a quite life treasure hunting.

He was troubled by a newspaper artical his read a few days ago, that mentioned that someone from Beach city was killed in a massive drive by shooting . He was one of the few people that knew that that shouldnt happen, because of a magic spell he cast with Courage a few years ago.

The Courage was now hidden in his garrage.

Steven was disturbed from his deep thinking by Emerald tugging on his shirt.

"Father! Father! Look!".

Emerald pointed urgently at the horizon.

"oh, bollocks!"

Para-troopers Hundreds of them!

They were coming straight at his house.

He ran inside and bolted the front door.

He woke his son up, and told everyone to run out the back.

They woke their pilot, who happened to be sleeping in the next room.

"Quick! Start the Eagle! We are under attack!"

"OMG" He said as run out.

He ran back in with his helmit.

"Holy Shit!".

Steven, meanwhile, triggered an explosion around his garrage in order to hide his precious Courage. The rocks fell and burried it totaly secretly so no one would find it. (None of the soliders heard the explosion as they were looking the other way)

Meanwhile, the invading force drew closer.

Steven and his family ran to the hanger, Emerald leading the way with her tazer

They dodged the soldiers as they ran, ducking and diving between the gunfire.

"Dont worry! We are almost there!".

They dived into their escape vechile, guns blazing.

Their was a soldier already there, but Emerald whackd him.

"Good job!" Steven said, as he pushed him out.

They started up, and zoomed off, the invading force vanishing into the distance.

"Did you get the secret message?"

"Yes, my good friend Lion told me that Peridot was behind this!".

"We gota deal with this as a family, else we can never live in piece".

So they joined onwards, their enemy's in hot pursuit!

But what started out as a fun adventure, turned out to be actually much worse...

Because Steven may not have suspected it, but Connie had been collusioning against them all along.

Because one night, Connie went to Peridot and they both created a masterflue plan. Oh, if only Steven knew that Connie and Peridot were working together. Then they would be able to stop themselves from falling even more in love with Connie than they already had.

Steven went to the armory (He had it build last week after being tired of all the enemas attacking them) and took a good look at all the weapons He could use. Chainsaw of all sorts, Bows with sharp edges that could be used as a melee weapon as well as a ranged one, a large assault rigle with automatic and semi automatic modes. But Steven had no interest in those. No, Steven knew that something bad was about to happen. Steven felt it down right across His spine. So Steven took the only weapon that truly spoke to their fear and ancientedly; the dark golden katana (a/n it's like gold, but also dark like the night), the sharpest sword ever made by the gods.

But little did Steven know that in fact, the sharpness of the blade was deacided by the amount of love the weilder received (and so if Steven would be weilding it andConnie didn't actually love Him, it wasn't sharp at all! Which is the case!)

Steven took the horse towards Peridot's Tower

When Steven arrived, he saw that Connie was waiting in front of the Peridot's hanger already.

Not knowing about Connie 's conspiracy, he greeting the loyal woman and said "I see you've alredy geared up! I've brought some additional things along. Here, take this," Steven said and gave Connie the legendery dark golden Katamaran.

For a brief moment, Steven was confused. Connie's really didn't seem to want to accept the blade.

"No, this is for you. You should weild this holy balde!"

"Nonsense, Steven said, "our love is so strong, this blade is the fierest of evertyhign. I want you to be safe. And I want you... to follow in my footsteps as the greatest warrior of all."

"This is truly too much,"Connie said. For a brief moment, Steven thought Connie's eyes were a bit shifty. Was their love not the greatest?

But quickly Steven didn't continue thinking about it. How dare he get this idea in his head? Their love was the greatest (a/n it was, untill Peridot convinced Connie to switch over to her side! )

So Steven went in and defeated all the Mercenarys and thechimera that Peridot had hired until they finally came to the Bedroom Peridot was hiding in.

But there the betrayal started. Connie raised the sword. Steven turned around.

"Prepare to die! Connie shouted.

Hahaa! said Steven, "But you can't kill me. Because the only way this sword works, is through the strength of love.

"Indeed, Steven said Connie. The strength of the love of the other! And with one fierce sweep, Connie stabbed Steven. "The love of the other!" Connie said.

Because it was true, Steven still loved Connie very much. And that love now. That was his undooing.

Peridot kicked Steven once more. And then Steven died.

The end.

(a/n Ha! Got you there! Steven was stupid for loving Connie so much. This is what would happen if their relation was canon. (In case you wonder: IT"S NOT! HAH!)


End file.
